


Come Back

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: Domestic Bliss Verse [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Commoner, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Thorin always worried whenever Kili went hunting.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I know this verse is not a popular verse, but it’s easy to write and edit. It’s nice to not have to check references every five minutes (which is what I’m currently doing with a WIP), you know? It’s a nice break from all the complicated things I make myself write, my job, and my new uncomfortable obsession with Queen ~~please help I don’t want to ship real people or portrayals of real people but the film makes them so adorable~~

Thorin tensed up when Kili sat down near the hearth with a handful of handmade arrows, a dagger, and a whetstone. It was only a brief moment, fleeting at the corner of his eyes, but Kili caught it nonetheless. There was no need to ask why. After years of knowing Thorin and one year of being married to him, Kili knew exactly what was on his mind, the worry now clutching him at the sight of the weapons and what they could mean. Despite having seen Kili returning from a hunt safely many times over, Thorin still feared for his life. True, there were risks in hunting, but Kili was familiar with the forest and its inhabitants and had the necessary skills to keep him safe. However, this knowledge did nothing to convince Thorin. There were many evenings they argued over the safety measures Kili employed or even the necessity of going hunting at all. Kili won most of them due to the necessary nature of the activitty, but the victories almost meant nothing in the face of Thorin’s displeasure. Dwarves were a stubborn race and Thorin’s stubbornness was never clearer than when he worried over Kili.

The beginning of an argument was already brewing in the air, originating from Thorin’s stiff pose at his chair where he must be preparing an argument. For the moment, Kili ignored him, however, and set to work. He examined his arrows first as they were his preferred weapons, making sure that the wood was straight before sharpening the metal ends. The task was deeply ingrained in his muscles, allowing his mind to wander as he performed it. Hunting was a skill Kili studiously honed, first under his father’s tutelage and then on his own after his father passed away. Solitary hunt hadn’t been easy in the beginning. He had often returned home with bruises and scratches and, worst of all, empty hands. But, his failures had gradually decreased and his mother’s pantry was soon never devoid of meat – even now he still sent her some of the animals he caught. It was an achievement Kili was proud of, insignificant though it might be, affecting only his small family rather than the society. There were greater dwarves out there, those who had important skills and abilities to better the welfare of hundreds or even thousands. Kili wasn’t one of them, but this didn’t mean his hunting skill was to be slighted, for it had fed him and his family for decades. He was reasonably proud of it and wished Thorin had some of faith in him.

“You’re going on a hunt?” Thorin asked. To most, he sounded as he usually did, quiet and calm, but Kili noticed the edge in his voice, an indication of unreasonable fear fraying his heart.

Kili nodded without turning to him, knowing he would only see Thorin affecting indifference. “I will go with Fili, Bifur, and Bofur tomorrow morning.”

“You plan to catch something big, then.”

“A deer, we hope,” Kili confirmed, putting aside his arrows and starting to sharpen his dagger.

Deer were a difficult catch, but highly rewarding. An adult deer could keep three families fed for many days or be sold or bartered away for better goods if they so desired. The antlers of a stag could even fetch a nice sum of money in the market, enough to make repairs of Kili’s home or perhaps buy a nice coat he knew Thorin had been wanting. But, the animal is quick, necessitating thrilling but exhausting chase, when cornered the stags fought back. Despite their beauty and apparent docility, they were known to have caused fatal injuries on unfortunate tired hunters. Kili knew all these, but was undaunted, having managed to catch a few deer in the past with only minor injuries. He knew what to expect and what to do and he had selected his hunting companions carefully for their similar experiences and complementing skills.

“Bifur is an interesting choice of hunting companion.”

Kili was used to having his capabilities questioned, but he was far less forgiving when those close to him were questioned. “Thorin, come on,” Kili warned, scowling at him.

Thorin looked away as if he hadn’t said anything. Stubborn dwarf, Kili thought irritably. This was why Kili usually chose to go hunting without first informing Thorin about his plan. However, it was difficult to hide a hunting plan when he aimed to catch a large game, when he had to prepare his equipment the night before, rather than only hours before he departed. Kili scowled at his husband some more before shaking his head and continuing to sharpen his dagger.

“He’s a good hunter. It’s true that he’s a little unpredictable, but that’s why we’ll bring Bofur along.” He glanced up to find Thorin frowning at his pipe in preparation for another argument. Of the two of them, Thorin had the better skill with words, able to compose his thoughts into reasonable arguments and statements while Kili just spoke anything that came to his mind without putting much thought into it at all. But, ability to argue didn’t mean having infinite knowledge to win every argument regardless of topic. Hunting was an area Kili excelled at far more than Thorin did. Any question Thorin could have, Kili already had the answer. Any doubt and concern Thorin might have, Kili was able to allay if only Thorin would listen to him. “When was the last time we had deer? It was so long ago! We’ll have a feast tomorrow evening!” Kili promised confidently.

Thorin scoffed and inhaled from his pipe. “We have a feast every evening,” he retorted as if he was welcomed home by food fit for a king rather than simple meals Kili could barely cook right.

Perhaps Kili was too weak to flattery, but he couldn’t but laugh happily, pleased to know that Thorin approved of his cooking. Either by words or actions or goods, Thorin so often made him happy. In comparison, Kili’s words were clumsy, his actions reckless, his gifts plain. Thorin never demanded more than what Kili was capable of giving, but he still wished to do something to make him as happy as Thorin made him. This thought made Kili even more determined to catch a deer the next day. How wonderful would Thorin look in a brand new coat (fur-lined to keep him warm on winters and emphasized his hulking figure Kili so admired. Dark blue to bring out his lovely eyes) that had no hidden holes! He was often too frugal, hesitant to make any expense unless completely necessary, but Kili firmly believed he deserved to be spoiled sometimes. No doubt Thorin would frown and refuse when presented with the coat, but Kili wouldn’t take no for an answer. Kili would brave a stag to see a smile on Thorin’s face and to keep Thorin safe from the harshness of the elements.

The anticipation made Kili work faster. Despite the occasional interruptions when Thorin questioned his plans and methods, before long, his weapons were sharp and he carefully stored them away near his bow. Now that his task was finished, he sat down beside Thorin, their thighs and arms touching. He smiled at the lines of worry on Thorin’s face. Such was the burden of love. Kili thought he, too, would worry if ever Thorin had to go to face danger. His profession as a blacksmith didn’t normally require him to risk his life, but only during peaceful time. During times of great unrest, his skill was most valuable and Kili had no doubt he would be sent away to provide weapons for the dwarf army if not to fight alongside the soldiers. Even the mere thought of it sent shivers down Kili’s spine. He shuffled closer to his husband, calming himself with his solid presence. If ever Thorin was sent away to a war, Kili would insist on following Thorin to guard him with his life even if it required him to abandon his safety and the life they had built together in Ered Luin. But, was it so terrible if he could be with Thorin, if he followed his heart and built a home wherever the two of them stood together hand in hand? What was hardship if they could share the difficulty and pain? Kili knew Thorin wouldn’t approve of such romantic idea, but Kili firmly believed it. Any danger and adversity was worth facing and fighting for love.

“I’ll be home before you know it. I’m not quite done with you yet!” Kili said, grinning widely.

Thorin snorted, but didn’t retort except to ask to inspect Kili’s preparation. When later that night Thorin held him closer and tighter than usual, Kili let him. More than he was excited for the hunt, he looked forward to going home to present to Thorin the fruit of his labor and ease his worry, for ultimately it was the objective of almost all efforts he made in life: to make Thorin happy, to see that glow in his eyes, the easy smile of his lips, to lighten the burden of his heart and mind. But, it would be a mistake to think of that devotion as selflessness. No. It was selfishness and greed that drove him to pursue Thorin’s contentment and joy, for nothing could give him pleasure as much as they did and Kili could never have enough the happiness he felt whenever Thorin’s countenance softened into a smile. Kili buried his face in the crook of Thorin’s neck, inhaling his familiar musk and settling deeper into his comforting warmth and protective arms. No, he wasn’t quite done with Thorin yet. He never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> That's just a little over five pages. Now it's time to return to another disastrously long fic I stupidly started writing.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
